starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Naboo/Canone
Naboo fu un rigoglioso pianeta dell'Orlo Mediano, vicino al confine con i Territori dell'Orlo Esterno. Era la casa della specie Gungan e di una colonia di umani chiamati i Naboo. Descrizione Naboo era un piccolo mondo rurale dell'Orlo Mediano, situato vicino ai confini con i territori dell'Orlo Esterno. Diversamente dagli altri mondi, l'antico pianeta era privo di un nucleo fuso, ma possedeva invece un conglomerato di larghi corpi rocciosi che formavano una rete di tunnel e gallerie sommerse dall'acqua. La specie nativa del posto, i Gungan, che costruirono le loro abitazioni nelle acque di Naboo, raramente si avventuravano nel nucleo, avendo paura delle creature marine che abitavano i tunnel. Nonostante ciò, alcuni navigatori Gungan utilizzarono rotte commerciali consolidate da tempo attraverso a struttura del pianeta, che venivano utilizzate come strade molto efficienti per raggiungere altre aree del mondo. Il sottosuolo di Naboo era ricco di plasma, energia naturale unica del pianeta, e questo, sommato alle gallerie del nucleo, fece di Naboo un enigma agli occhi degli astrofisici, che consideravano la struttura del pianeta come un fenomeno estremamente raro nella galassia. La superficie di Naboo comprendeva una vasta gamma di paesaggi: dalle pianure ondulate e le colline erbose, ai laghi paludosi, causati dalla saturazione dei tunnel sotterranei da parte dell'acqua. Oltre alle caratteristiche naturali, Naboo era considerato un mondo di bellezza classica per l'estetica dei suoi centri abitati. Il plasma della crosta porosa veniva raccolto per produrre energia e molti materiali da costruzione, e si pensava che fosse la chiave per molti dei segreti del mondo. Se da una parte gli animali di terra di Naboo erano pacifici, come gli Shaak, gli oceani del pianeta pullulavano di creature minacciose. Storia Origini Originariamente, Naboo era la casa degli Elder, una specie rettiliana e dei Gungan, una specie anfibia. Con il tempo gli Elder si estinsero, e un gruppo di coloni umani provenienti da Grizmallt si schiantò su Naboo. Guidati da Kwilaan, si avventurarono attraverso la catena montuosa di Gallo, fondando la comunità agricola del Dee'ja Peak, stabilendo la loro presenza sul pianeta e prendendo il suo nome per identificare la loro razza. Il calendario di Naboo è basato sull'arrivo di Kwilaan. Sorsero delle tensioni tra i due popoli e si cominciarono a separare. Nel 867 BBY, Naboo si alleò con la Repubblica Galattica, l'unione democratica che tentò di governare la galassia. La gente di Naboo celebrava questo evento durante il Festival della Luce. La crisi di Naboo Circa dieci anni prima della Guerra dei Cloni, Naboo fu bloccata e invasa della Federazione dei Mercanti. La quattordicenne Padmé Amidala, che era stata da poco eletta Regina di Naboo, guidò il suo pianeta attraverso l'invasione e siglò un patto con i Gungan. In uno slancio di empatia e solidarietà verso il pianeta invaso, l'emissario della Regina nel Senato Galattico, il Senatore Sheev Palpatine, apparentemente senza pretese, fu nominato Cancelliere Supremo della Repubblica. Guerre dei Cloni Sia Naboo che i Gungan rimasero leali alla Repubblica durante le Guerre dei Cloni. La Senatrice Padmé Amidala e il Rappresentante Jar Jar Binks lavorarono insieme per mostrare gli interessi dei Naboo e dei Gungan al Senato Galattico. Durante le Guerre dei Cloni, Neeyutnee servì come Regina di Naboo. Amidala e Binks, con l'aiuto dell'Ordine Jedi e del Gungan Peppi Bow, scoprirono il laboratorio segreto dello scienziato Separatista Nuvo Vindi nelle Paludi Orientali. Riuscirono a prevenire il rilascio delle scorte del Virus Blue Shadow sulla superficie di Naboo. Durante la battaglia di Dac, truppe del Grande Esercito Gungan, guidate dal Rappresentante Binks furono schierate sul pianeta acquatico di Dac per aiutare la Senatrice Amidala, gli Jedi, le truppe cloni SCUBA e le forze del Principe Mon Calamari Lee Char contro il Comandante separatista Riff Tamson e i suoi alleati Quarren. Più tardi, il Capo di Gungan Lyonie governò sotto l'influenza del ministro filo-separatista Rish Loo. Sotto il controllo di Loo, Lyonie ordinò all'Esercito Gungan di marciare verso la capitale di Naboo, Theed. Il loro piano era quello di incontrarsi con l'armata di droidi dei separatisti comandata dal Generale Grievous, che era stato mandato del conte Dooku stesso. Il piano di Dooku e Loo fu sventato dall'unione delle forze della Senatrice Amidala, del Rappresentate Binks, del Cavaliere Jedi Anakin Skywalker e del Generale Ross Tarpals. Ad ogni modo, i Naboo e i Gungan furono costretti a rilasciare Grievous, dopo che il conte Dooku prese in ostaggio Skywalker. Durante il Festival della Luce, Dooku inviò Cad Bane e la sua squadra di cacciatori di taglie per rapire Palpatine, in modo da poter liberare i prigionieri della Repubblica Separatisti. Inizialmente, Bane e Moralo Eval riuscirono nell'intento, ma furono fermati da uno dei cacciatori di taglie del loro stesso gruppo, Rako Hardeen, che era in realtà Obi-Wan Kenobi travestito. Bane aveva però pianificato un diversivo, in modo da attirare l'attenzione delle guardie della Repubblica altrove, mentre Dooku attuava il rapimento. Fallì quando si scontò in duello contro Kenobi e Skywalker. Poco dopo la fine delle Guerre dei Cloni, migliaia di cittadini si riversarono nella strade di Theed per assistere al corteo funebre di Amidala. Impero Galattico Seguendo l'ascesa del nuovo Impero Galattico e l'auto-proclamazione di Palpatine come Imperatore, Naboo ospitò una delle guarnigioni militari del nuovo regime. Grazie al suo status di mondo natale di Palpatine, Naboo prosperò durante l'Età Imperiale. La sua economia e il suo ambiente erano di gran lunga più sani di quelli di molti altri mondi, costretti nella morsa del regime. L'Impero demilitarizzò Naboo e sciolse le Forze di Sicurezza Reali di Naboo. Come risultato, Naboo mancava di piloti addestrati durante la battaglia di Endor. Quando la notizia della morte di Palpatine si sparse per la galassia dopo la battaglia di Endor, i cittadini di Naboo si riversarono in strada festeggiando, considerandosi finalmente liberi. Nuova Repubblica Una ventina di giorni dopo la battaglia di Endor - che portò come risultato la sconfitta dell'Impero da parte dell'Alleanza Ribelle - la Casa Reale di Naboo ricevette una visita dalla Principessa Leia Organa di Alderaan, che era stata mandata da Mon Mothma, Cancelliere dell'Alleanza. Nella sala del trono, Organa incontrò l'attuale Regina di Naboo, Sosha Soruna, e chiese l'aiuto di Naboo per l'istituzione di una Nuova Repubblica e il ripristino del Senato. La Regina accettò la proposta di Organa, aggiungendo che Naboo provava molta vergogna per le azioni di Palpatine. Durante l'incontro, infuriò una fortissima tempesta, che disabilitò i sensori orbitali di Naboo. L'Impero aveva installato un sistema di cambiamento del clima, come ordinato dall'Imperatore. Chiamata Operazione Cinder (Cenere), il piano dell'Impero era quello di distruggere l'ambiente di Naboo, e di rendere il pianeta inospitale. Il temporale causò incendi e innumerevoli inondazioni su tutto il pianeta, e molti edifici furono distrutti. Soruna, Organa e il pilota dell'Alleanza Shara Bey infine decisero di utilizzare tre vecchi N-1 starfighter - che erano stati conservati dalla Regina Neeyutnee nell'Hangar di Theed durante le Guerre dei Cloni e andarono a proteggere Naboo dalla distruzione dei satelliti Imperiali. Una volta nello spazio, le tre donne furono attaccate da uno Squadrone di TIE Fighter, ma riuscirono a distruggere tutti i satelliti. Una parte della flotta Ribelle, guidata da Lando Calrissian e Nien Nunb, arrivò per occuparsi delle forze imperiali. La flotta era composta da membri dello Squadrone Danger, che arrivarono su dei T-65B X-wing starfighter guidati del Danger Leader Duros Shriv Suurgav, e da Nunb sulla Mellcrawler II. Lo Squadrone Danger temporaneamente incluse i membri del precedente Squadrone Inferno e i disertori Imperiali Iden Varsio e Del Meeko, per assistere le tre donne nella distruzione dei satelliti. Dopo la loro distruzione, l'Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Torment fu attaccata dallo Squadrone Danger e da parecchi Y-wing bomber, e la Restoration diede il colpo di grazia. Infine, le forze dell'Alleanza atterrarono sul pianeta per un ultimo scontro terrestre, che portò alla resa delle forze imperiali. A causa del fatto che Naboo fosse il pianeta natale di Palpatine, divenne un punto di ritrovo per i simpatizzanti dell'Impero. Mesi dopo il fallimento dell'Operazione Cinder, la Flotta Imperiale attaccò il pianeta per cacciare la presenza della Nuova Repubblica da sistema di Naboo. L'attacco fu respinto dallo Squadrone Corona. Circa trent'anni dopo, durante il conflitto tra il Primo Ordine la Resistenza, la Senatrice Thadlé Berenko rappresentò Naboo nel Senato Galattico della Nuova Repubblica. Società e cultura Naboo era abitata da due culture differenti: una specie indigena intelligente di anfibi, chiamati Gungan e un gruppo di umani pacifici, che si facevano chiamare Naboo. In un passato remoto, un fraintendimento delle culture portò a un serio diverbio tra i Gungan e gli umani. Nessuna delle due parti voleva riconoscere la sua colpa, e i due gruppi si ostracizzarono l'un l'altro per parecchio tempo. La situazione durò fino all'Invasione di Naboo, orchestrata dalla Federazione dei Mercanti. In questo conflitto, i Gungan e gli umani si videro costretti a collaborare. Dietro le quinte Naboo apparse per la prima volta nel 1999 nel film Star Wars: Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma, il primo film della trilogia prequel. Apparì anche nel film del 2002, Star Wars Episodio II: L'Attacco dei Cloni e nel 2005, in Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith. Le location per Naboo furono Plaza de España, Serville in Spagna, il Lago di Como e la Reggia di Caserta in Italia, tra le altre. Gli edifici di Naboo si basavano sulla cattedrale trasformata in moschea, trasformata in museo, Santa Sofia, a Istanbul, Turchia. Dall'altra parte, l'architettura di Naboo si ispirò alle cupole e ai tetti merlati del Marin Country Civic Center. L'esatto numero di lune di Naboo è attualmente sconosciuto. Nell'Attacco dei Cloni, Mace Windu dice "minatori di spezie sulle lune di Naboo". Ad ogni modo, il libro del 2016 Star Wars: Complete Locations, afferma che Naboo possiede solo una luna. Il romanzo del 2018 Thrawn: Alliances conferma che Naboo ha tre lune. Comparse * * * * * * * * * * * *"Intermission, Part I"—Star Wars Adventures 12 * * * *Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * * * * * * *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé * * *Dark Disciple *Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith *Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest *Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal *Ahsoka *Lords of the Sith *Tarkin *Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Part II *Rebel Rising *A New Dawn *The Rebellion Begins *Leia, Princess of Alderaan *Lost Stars *Lost Stars webcomic *Thrawn: Alliances *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story novelization *"Stories in the Sand"—From a Certain Point of View *"You Owe Me a Ride"—From a Certain Point of View *Princess Leia, Part I *Princess Leia, Part II *Princess Leia, Part III *"The Trouble at Tibrin"—Star Wars Adventures 4 *"Mind Your Manners"—Star Wars Adventures Annual 2018 *Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI *Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II *Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III *Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV *Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I *"Inbrief"—Star Wars Insider 161 *Battlefront: Twilight Company *Star Wars Episodio VI: Il Ritorno dello Jedi *Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi junior novelization *"Blade Squadron"—Star Wars Insider 149–150 *Shattered Empire, Part II *Shattered Empire, Part III *Aftermath *Shattered Empire, Part IV *Aftermath: Empire's End *Last Shot *The Legends of Luke Skywalker *Bloodline *Phasma *"The Wine in Dreams"—Canto Bight *"The Perfect Weapon" *Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb *Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II *Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III *Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base *Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation *Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game *Poe Dameron: Flight Log *The Last Jedi: Bomber Command}} Comparse non canoniche * William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First * William Shakespeare's The Clone Army Attacketh: Star Wars Part the Second * William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third * Disney Infinity 3.0 * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures – "The Kyber Saber Crystal Chase" * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures – "Duel of Destiny" * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures – "Return of the Kyber Saber" * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures – "Flight of the Arrowhead" * LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III Fonti Categoria:Pianeti Categoria:Articoli canonici Categoria:Pianeti dell'Orlo Mediano